All Shook Up!
by BeautifulLiexx
Summary: Based on the musical All Shook Up. What happens when the guitar playing, leather jacket wearing, good looking roustabout, Jake, gets released from prison and moves onto the next town in Ohio, Lima. People fall in love, get Heartbroken and a whole lot drama unfolds.
1. Chapter 1 - Jailhouse Rock

A/N: Hey guys I haven't written in a while and I don't think I'm going to carry on with that story. I wanted to write a Fanfiction based on one of my favourite musicals. Its called All Shook Up, is set in the 50s and is made up of Elvis hits. I'm going to try and do a chapter for each of the scenes and the couples in this may not be AU and it might end up being nothing like the musical. I got the idea of this from researching the original Broadway actors from the musical and the original Chad was played by Cheyenne Jackson, who played the coach of Vocal Adrenaline. So here it goes.

It is the year 1955 and you join us at Westerville prison where Jake Puckerman sat. Many people described him as the leather jacketed, motorcycling, good looking roustabout. On the wall of his cell was a countdown of the amount of days he had left in this hell hole and it had finally reached zero. Today was the day the Roustabout would be released, but he wanted to go out with a bang. He had this planned since he entered the prison. He would get the entire prison to do the Jailhouse Rock. As he saw the warden walk towards him he began to sing alerting the other prisoners

"The warden threw a party in the county jail

The prison band was there and they began to wail

The band was jumping and the joint began to sing

You should-a heard those knocked out jailbirds sing

Lets rock, oh baby lets rock, everybody in the whole cell block

Was dancing to the jail house rock"

He walked down the corridor looking at the people who should have been going to get their lunch, but instead they were doing exactly as planned.

"Spider Murphy on the tenor saxophone

Little Joe's a blowing on the slide trombone

The drummer boy from Illinois goes crash, boom, bang

The whole rhythm section was a purple gang

Lets rock, oh baby lets rock, everybody in the whole cell block

Was dancing to the jailhouse rock"

Jake saw all the wardens trying to keep the prisoners under control but they were failing miserably. One warden weaved in and out of the gangs of prisoners trying to get to Jake to give him something and officially let him go. To tell the truth every warden at the prison was happy to see Jake go so they didn't have to deal with his annoying tendency to seduce the jailbirds and aggravate everyone else.

"All right boy" he said just as he reached Jake "I gotta let you go now. I hope a week in the slammer has taught you a lesson-" Jake sniggered at this. Nothing could change the way he was, not even prison. "no more riding into my town, playing that music and exiting our women." He smiled at the thought of how many women he was able to make drool over him, but this town was the easiest yet. "We don't like out women exited. So now you get on your bike, and get." The warden began walking away but soon looked like he had forgotten something "Oh, but theres one more thing. I promised to give you this note. It's from my daughter" Jake smiled. He remembered his daughter "And, uh, heres one from my wife" Jake remembered his wife too. " And my mother" Jake laughed as the prison warden walked away. He threw the notes on the floor. He had no interest in any of them.

"Number forty seven said to number three

You're the cutest jailbird I ever did see

I sure would be delighted with your company

Come on and do the jailhouse rock with me

Lets rock, oh baby lets rock, everybody in the whole cell block

Was dancing to the jailhouse rock

The sad sack was sitting on a block of stone

Way over in the corner weeping all alone

The warden said hey buddy don't you been no square

If you cant find a partner use a wooden chair"

Jake sang leaving the prison. He got onto his bike and rode away from Westerville. He hoped he would never have to return. He never liked going back to towns once he had caused havoc. He road until he reached the next town. "You are now entering Lima, Ohio" said the sign he passed to fast to read.


	2. Chapter 2 - Heartbreak Hotel

**A/N**: Hey guys. This is the second chapter! In the actual musical Jeff's character is a girl but I wanted to change things up a bit. Thanks for reading the fanfic. Please review so I know what you think of it! :)

* * *

Meanwhile, Quinn was at her Honky-tonk bar. It was a dreary bar, full of dreary people. Quinn was busy cleaning tables while her son, Jeff was talking to his god friend Marley. Everyone in the town was depressed, but this bar was the place where all the people who's loved ones have left them gathered. Quinn's boyfriend had his way with her and then left once she said she was pregnant. Whereas Jeff was only 16 and had never been in love before. Quinn was lost in her thoughts when Ryder arrived.

Marley, Jeff and Ryder were discussing Ryder's successful attempt at getting into dental school. He said he was reluctant to go because there might be a girl to keep him in Ohio. Jeff and Marley were both intrigued as to who it might be. As Marley got up Jeff leaned over to Ryder "Its Marley, isn't it?" he asked thinking he was really smart. When Ryder nodded he felt himself yell "Marley" without thinking of the consequences it might have on Ryder. Marley turned to face them Jeff turned away like nothing had happened. "I wish someone was secretly in love with me" he said slumping back into his chair

"You're too young" his mother said cleaning a table behind him. "I fell in love when I was your age and look what happened" she said as she stopped cleaning and leaned on the table. Jeff looked at her confused. "You. Now get back to work" she said attempting to get her son to work, although she knew that would never happen. Marley, Ryder and Jeff fell back into another conversation, but this time it was about the type of guy Marley would fall in love with.

"But I stand no chance of finding a guy like that in this town. it's the most depressing place on earth, How can anyone ever fall in love in a place like this. Isn't that right Tina?" she said turning round to the bar maid

"Well since my baby left me  
I found a new place to dwell  
Its down at the end of lonely street  
Called Heartbreak Hotel  
I've been so lonely baby, I've been so lonely, I've been so lonely I could die"

Tina came from behind the bar, carrying many drinks on a tray and began collecting used glasses as she sang. "Although its always crowded  
You still can find some room  
For broken hearted lovers to cry away their gloom  
I've been so lonely baby, I've been so lonely, I've been so lonely I could die.

Quinn cleaned the tables after Tina had picked up all of the glasses. Quinn usually never let her emotions get to her the way they were now "The bellhops tears are flowing  
The desk clerks dressed in black  
They've been so long on lonely street  
They ain't never coming back  
I've been so lonely baby, I've been so lonely, I've been so lonely I could die.

Marley's Dad, Sam, then entered the bar. He told them all about how he went to visit his wife's grave. When he went there he felt like he was close to her again. Marley felt his pain. She couldn't visit her mothers grave without crying enough water to fill a lake, so she decided not to go with him but instead to work at the gas station fixing cars. Eventually Marley, Jake, Ryder, Sam and Quinn found themselves sitting around a table letting all of their pain and sadness out until they heard the roar of a motorcycle.


	3. Chapter 3 - One Night With You

The sound of the motorbike roar made most of the townsfolk wonder what was happening but it just reminded Marley that she was in the middle of fixing a car at the gas station so she headed back there while everyone else headed towards the sound of the motorcycle. Nothing exiting ever happened in Ohio so this was something big even though they didn't know what it was yet. They all made there way over to the towns Main Street to see Jake's bike pull over onto the side of the road.

"I'm just a roustabout, shifting from town to town  
No job can hold me down I'm just a knock around guy!  
Theres a lot of space beneath that sky  
'Til I find my place there no doubt, I'll be a roving roustabout"

Jake look at the crowd that had gathered to see him. He scanned the crowd to see if there were any interesting figures. He spotted a blonde woman who looked like she had an attitude and a blonde boy who he assumed was her son. Then there was a guy who looked like he belonged as your typical nerd in a movie and a blonde man who was dressed in overalls, like he was some sort of mechanic. "Hi folks, the names Jake and I'm just a roustabout with a song in his soul and a love for the ladies" he said as he winked at a girl who broke into a fit of giggles. "Anyway, while I was on the road my bike started to make this jiggly-wiggly sound. I need a mechanic"

Sam's head shot up. He wan't making much money at the station because everyone just walked places because the town was so small "My daughter is a great mechanic. Her names Marley" he said proud of his daughter. He felt people stirring behind him, probably from the fact that he just talked to the roustabout. Jake was a little bit confused as to why a girl was a mechanic but he went along with it as he really wanted his bike fixed.

Jeff ran down the street, Jake followed slowly, followed by the crowd of stalker like people that they had gained. Jeff banged on the door of the mechanics and yelled "Marley, some great looking guy needs a mechanic" He turned around and smiled at Jake knowing that he heard what he said, but it didn't stop him form hoping he didn't. No one knew he was gay apart from Marley.

Marley appeared from the mechanics soon after Jeff yelled. "What were you shouting about Jeff? I was under a Chevy" she said as she wiped her hands down her overalls to try and get the oil off them. She walked to stand next to Jeff and then she saw why all the people had gathered. A roustabout had come to town, and he was very, very attractive. All Marley could do was stare. Her ideal guy had just come to town.

"Hi there," he said as he walked towards her adjusting the position of his collar on his leather jacket "I'm Jake and I need you" he said as he winked at her. It was as if the whole world has frozen around Marley and she was the only one that could move. She'd never felt like this before, not about anyone. She knew she loved him from just looking at him and he would be all she was able to think about

"One night with you, is what I'm now praying for  
The things that we two could plan would make my dreams come true"

All of a sudden the world seemed to unfreeze and she was staring into Jake's eyes. He told her about how his motorbike was making that "jiggly-wiggly" sound and how that was definitely not good for the bike and how he wanted fixed as soon as possible so he could get back on the road. Marley was proud to say to him that there wasn't a motorcycle that she could fix, and that's when she noticed the crowd of girls that had gathered behind Jake. "How can I thank you?" he asked putting a hand on Marley's shoulder and she experienced the whole world freezing again

"Just call my name and I'll be right by your side  
I want you sweet helping hand, my loves too strong to hide"

The world unfroze again and Marley was staring at the face of the angel again. She tried to speak but it came out as a squeak so she cleared her throat and made an attempt to regain her dignity. Although for her that would be very hard because once she dug a hole, it was very, very hard for her to get out of it. "Oh, you don't need to thank me" she said twirling a stand of hair around her finger. That's when she felt someone pull her away from Jake.

She turned around to find Ryder looking slightly angry. "Marley, what do you think you're doing?" He had to shake Marley to get her to come out of her dream like trance over a guy she had only met minutes ago. "Girls like you don't fall for guys like him" he said which made her snap out of her dream. Marley felt a wave of sadness come over her. What Ryder said was true. She glanced over at Jake and the world seemed to freeze yet again.

"Always live a very quiet life, I ain't never did no wrong  
Now I know that life without you has been to lonely too long  
One night with you, is what I'm now praying for  
The things that we two could plan would make my dreams come-"

Her dream like trance was cut f by the sound Jake's voice. "Hold on!" he shouted as he walked towards the porch of Quinn's Honky-Tonk "Is that a juke?" he asked pointing to the jukebox which had been broken for a good couple of years now. Everyone nodded "mind if I turn it on?


	4. Chapter 4 - Come On Everybody

A/N: Hey guys, in this chapter three new characters are introduced! :) Enjoy

* * *

Everyone looked at Jake like he was an alien. Had he really just asked to turn on the jukebox? "Roustabout, that old thing hasn't worked in years!" Quinn said walking towards Jake and the jukebox. Jake looked shocked at the fact that they'd lived without music. You see, Jake could never live without music. It was the way he relaxed and was able to get his emotions out. Jeff was a bit scared of the fact that Quinn was getting closer to Jake. She told Jeff that her dad was like Jake. He loved music, rode a motorbike and moved from town to town as fast as he could.

"Jukebox not working! Folks I've seen this before… broken down jukes and broken down people…" Jake turned away from the jukebox, leant on it and looked at Quinn. "unsatisfied women" he said with a wink in her direction. She looked at him with a scolding look, that could have literally killed people. Jeff laughed behind her knowing what look she was giving him by his slightly scared facial expression. "Looks like I got here just in time" he said moving out of the way of Quinn deathly glare. "Just in time to make you people live a little" he said as he walked from the porch to in front of the crowd of people "Its not like there's a law against it!"

"Actually" Marley said as she stepped towards Jake. "In this town…there is" she said and peoples happy smiled dropped into sadness. They all knew about the law and they all hated it. "Our mayor recently passed the Mamie Eisenhower decency act" she sounded just as depressed as the people looked. Marley looked up at Jake who just looked slightly confused. "No public necking" she said walking towards the steps of the porch "No tight pants and no loud music!" she exclaimed sitting down oh the third step.

"Well I'm going to have to do something about this" Jake said pacing along the edge of the street. This was the most he'd thought in ages. "No public necking. Then what's the point in living?" He asked himself quietly. He paced for a minute before walking over to Natalie and Pulling her from the step and making her stand back over with the rest of the crowd.

"Come on everybody and snap your fingers now  
Come on everybody and clap your hands real loud  
Come on everybody take a real deep breath and repeat after me  
Love-a my baby  
Love-a my baby  
Hey, hey, hey and my baby loves me!"

Jake began dancing some really simple steps and people were copying. They were better at this than he expected. He laughed as he saw all of there interesting takes on some of the moves. Jake was really surprised that they hadn't had music and dancing like this in years, although it was like this in some of the towns he had visited in the past.

"Come on everybody and whistle a tune right now  
Come on everybody and stamp your feet real loud  
Come on everybody take a real deep breath and repeat after me  
Love-a my baby  
Love-a my baby  
Hey, hey, hey and my baby loves me"

Jake ran over to the jukebox and opened the back panel. All that was stopping it from working was a couple of loose wires. Jake fixed them and then kicked it a couple of times and then it booted up. He looked happy with himself so he picked a song and then went back to dancing with all the townsfolk. He began dancing with Marley and then forced Ryder to dance with her. Just as he turned away he heard Ryder and Marley singing  
"Well there ain't nothing wrong with the long haired music like Brahms, Beethoven and Bach.  
But he was raised with a guitar in his hand  
And he was born to rock"

They danced for a while forgetting about the mayor. Her house was only down the street so she could probably hear everything that was going on but they were all having to much fun to care about anything. They were all dancing and singing and having the most fun they had in years. They were paying no attention to their surrounding at all, so much so that they didn't notice the mayor, the sheriff and her son walking up.

"Hey, hey, hey" Mayor Rachel yelled through a megaphone as her son and the sheriff stood behind her. "Hello citizens" she said once she had all of their attention "My gosh, there was just a whole lot of shaking going on" she said as the citizens backed away slowly. "Well, as your mayor, and the moral compass of this town, let me just say - you're all going to hell!" she laughed a bit and all the townsfolk walked away sheepishly. "Nicholas, stand close to mother" she said and her son moved slightly closer to her "This street is full of riff-raff. Oh, Finn" she said turning to the sheriff" did you see that? Be-bop has come to our town and it ain't staying" she said as she began to walk away. Nicholas dropped one of his gloves and Jeff noticed.

"Hey" he said walking up to the glove and picking it up "You dropped your glove" he said as Nicholas turned around to see a tall blonde boy holding out his glove "Gosh, I've never seen a boy in a uniform before" he said so quietly that he hoped no on would hear him. "You look like you just stepped out of a movie or something" he said smiling at Nicholas, who nervously smiled back. "Do you like movies? I do. What kind? I like musicals. I'm Jeff. What's your name?" he asked finally after rambling about nothing.

Rachel turned around to speak to her son. She noticed that he wasn't there so she scanned the clearing crowd for him and found him talking to the blonde boy from the honky-tonk bar. She didn't like her son speaking to people of a lower social class than them "Nicholas!" she yelled which got his attention. Nicholas ran towards his mother. Once he got there he turned back and waved at Jeff. Jeff waved back and watched him walk away. He thought that it would be the last time he saw him.


End file.
